The day it all happened
by mr234scott
Summary: The apocalypses has broken out in the world of regular show, can Mordecai save his friends and loved ones from this horror, rated M for violence, language, blood, gore, and some sexual content. This is my first story so please don't hate. STORY ADOPTED
1. just a normal day

**Ok, before I start I want to say please don't hat this is my first story. This story is about**

**what would happen if there was an apocalypse in regular show. I honestly have no idea**

**how long I want to make this story, I hope you enjoy. I will post every Sunday.**

****It was like any other day, Mordecai and Rigby had lots of work but instead decided to slack off, Benson

still threatened there jobs day to day. Margaret and Eileen had lots of work to do, they cleaned tables

and toke orders as they normally do. Mordecai and Rigby would go to the coffee shop and order " the usual",

and at the same Mordecai was nervous around Margaret but loved her at the same time. Rigby taunted

Mordecai with his struggle to ask her out. He would usually sock Rigby in the shoulder but Rigby was right,

this was one major struggle for Mordecai, asking the love of his life on a date. On the way out he thought to

himself

_tomorrow I will ask her on a date_

**Ok people I hope you liked this first chapter ( sorry it was so short, this is just an**

**explanation to those who have not seen this show, I also want to see if people like**

**my writing) see you next Sunday.**


	2. first encounter

**Welcome back viewers, I hope you liked chapter 1 " just another day " I am posting today because I love writing ( and the fact I am going crazy not writing it.) So lets see if Mordecai will man up and ask Margaret on a date, or will he just keep it bottled up inside his head.**

**The next day at the park, 2:00 AM**

Rigby: MORDECAI WAKE UP !

Mordecai: What is it Rigby, what the hell, why did you wake me up?

Rigby: THEIRS A ZOMBIE IN THE KITCHEN !

Mordecai: Dude, I know your just trying to trick me again, now go back to sleep.

Rigby: DUDE, I'M NOT TRICKING YOU, GO LOOK !

Mordecai: Fine, but if you are tricking you owe me 5 solids deal.

Rigby: Deal.

**-In the kitchen-**

As they go down the steps they can hear a chewing noise, gurgling, and soft moaning. As they enter the living room they see the door open, coffee table thrashed, and a blood trail into the kitchen. The look on mordecai's face goes from normal blue to a light pail when he see's the trail. Mordecai Grabs the one of the coffee table legs to use as a weapon and slowly walks towards the kitchen rigby behind him. As they turn the corner what they see can't be unseen. The zombie was chewing on what looked like to be muscle man on the ground.

Rigby: Look I told you.

Mordecai: Ok, you win, but what do we do.

After what mordecai said, the zombie got up and turned around towards them. He had green flesh and red blood in his mouth, then it started to walk towards them slowly. The zombie go closer, and closer, and closer until what was only a foot away from them.

Mordecai: Oh Shit, what should we do Rigby.

Rigby: Try hitting it in the head, that's what they do in movies.

With that, mordecai took the coffee table leg and hit the zombie in the head. It feel to the ground, then started to get up, so mordecai hit it again and again until it didn't move. He dropped the coffee table leg on the ground, rigby was in pure shock at what had just happened.

Rigby: Dude, y-y-you j-just killed a z-z-z-omb-b-ie.

Mordecai walks over to the sink to wash the blood off his hands, face and arms. Then he turns to go in the living room, but before he gets there he turns to rigby.

Mordecai: We need to find out what the hell is going on.

**Ok, that's all for today, I will post as much as I can ( whenever I have free time to keep you ( the viewers ) coming back for more. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the chapters to come.**


	3. more details

**Welcome back everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. First off I am sorry that the chapters will start short, but as the story goes on it will get longer, for now enjoy chapter 3**

After mordecai said that to rigby, rigby was confused about what he had said.

Rigby: What do you mean find out whats going on? We know that there are zombies attacking us.

Mordecai: Yea, but we need to know if its just this city, state, country or if its global.

Rigby: Fine lets turn on the news I guess.

Mordecai grabs the remote and turns on the TV and turns on the news channel.

News Reporter: Scientist have confirmed that the bodies of the dead are rising and attacking the living or " zombies " as most people would call it. You are probably wondering what to do, well firstly do not attempt to reach family, friends, and/or loved ones, there is a great chance you will be attacked by the undead. If how ever you do encounter a " zombie " it can be stopped by removing the head or destroying the brain with blunt objects, sharps knives, and/or firearms. Finally one last thing, if a frie- OH SHIT THERE HERE OH NOOO-. - camera goes black -.

Rigby: Damn, that was horrible, what do we do.

Mordecai: We need to come up with a plan to get out of here.

Rigby: But the man on TV said to stay indoors.

Mordecai: Rigby, FUCK THE MAN, if we stay here they will get in and eat us.

Rigby: Ok fine do you have a plan.

Mordecai: Yes I do.

**Ok, I hope you liked chapter 3 of my story, again sorry it was so short. PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Also PM me stuff you want to write me next. ( But remember, I can only write one story at a time. ) Ok see you soon. **


	4. the plan

**Hello everyone, to start off thanks for all the views you are giving me I really appreciate it. Next I hope you guys like the story so far, this is were the story kicks off as we find out mordecai's " plan ". Will it work,or will they die in the process.**

Rigby: Ok, so what is your plan.

Mordecai: Alright, so first we need to get a car, second we need to get Margaret and Eileen, third we need to go to the gun store and get guns and ammo, after that good supply of food and water, finally we find a place to stay until this is over.

Rigby: Ok, but one question?

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: Why do we have to get Margaret and Eileen?

Mordecai: Because I love Margaret and you love Eileen.

Rigby: I don't love Eileen

Mordecai: Yes you do, don't lie to me.

Rigby: STOP TALKING !

Suddenly there was a loud crash, the two looked over to see what it was. A zombie had broken through the window and was trying to get inside the house.

Mordecai and Rigby: AHHHHHHH !

Rigby: MORDECAI WHAT DO WE DO.

Mordecai: I have an idea, follow me.

The two run upstairs into their room to look for weapons. Mordecai grabs a baseball bat and Rigby grabs a golf club. They run back down stairs and get ready to kill the zombie who was now in the living room.

Mordecai: Ready 1,2,3.

In unison they hit the zombie in the head and it fell to the ground and tried to get up but they hit it over and over and over again until it stopped moving. They were shocked at what they did, but it had to be done.

Rigby: h-h-holy s-s-shit d-d-d-dude.

Mordecai: I-I-I know, w-w-we k-killed it.

Rigby: What now.

Mordecai: We go outside and get a car.

Rigby: Dude, that's suicide, we will get eaten alive out there.

Mordecai: I know but its better than sitting here waiting to die.

Rigby: Yea, I guess you're right.

Mordecai: Are you ready?

Rigby: Lets get this over with.

They go to the door and leave to find a car.

**Ok people, that chapter 4 " the plan " I hope you enjoyed this chapter, expect a few posts tomorrow, I will be up late just writing this story. If you want to know anything about the story more in depth PM me and I will get back to you within a 24 hour period. **


	5. getting a vehicle

**Hello viewers, I ma back with more " the day it all happened ". Today I will post 3 chapters back to back, and they will be longer than before. From now till midnight my time ( mountain time, pacific time then add an hour. ) So lets get on with the story.**

As the two walked outside they saw hundreds of zombies in the parks, they went back inside and shut the door.

Mordecai: Ok, we need to find a path through those zombies.

Rigby: Alright, lets go on the roof and find a path.

The two went up stairs and they ran into pops.

Pops: Good morning mordecai and rigby, what are you two doing up at this hour.

Rigby: There is a zombie invasion goi- OUCH!

Mordecai had socked rigby in the shoulder

Mordecai: Why did you tell him like that, look you made him cry.

Pops: Oh-No not a jolly good show.

Rigby: Sorry, I didn't know it would make him cry.

Mordecai: You know how he is, he doesn't take these type of situations well.

Rigby: You ok pops?

Pops: Yea, I will.

The three go to the window in Mordecai and Rigbys room and climbed out the window. While out on the roof they saw the zombies in the park, mordecai observed the crowd of the un-dead. He saw somewhat of a path to the garage were the park trucks were stored.

Mordecai: Ok, you two see that somewhat of a path to the garage?

Rigby and Pops: Yea?

Mordecai: We will follow that.

The trio goes back do stairs to the living room, then they realize pops needs a weapon, they give him a coffee table leg to fight zombies with.

Mordecai: You two ready.

Rigby: Yea, lets do this.

Pops: Yes we shall do this.

They go outside and follow mordecai through the crowd of zombies. They were fighting through the zombies, they were almost to the garage pops tripped and fell on the ground and a zombie bit him.

Mordecai: POPS !

Pops: AHHHHHHHH!

Rigby: NOOOOO !

Pops: Leave me, I will turn.

Mordecai had only a few seconds to make a decision save or leave pops. He made the decision to leave him, as much as he did not want to he had to. If they brought him, he would turn in the truck and eat them.

Mordecai: I'm sorry but lets go rigby.

The two fought their way to the garage, mordecai opens the and locked him and rigby in the garage. All they could hear was chewing, pops screams, and clawing on the door.

Rigby: We have to go back for him.

Mordecai: Its to late man, hes a goner.

They went to turn the light on and it didn't turn on.

Mordecai: Damn, powers out. Guess we will look for a flashlight.

Rigby: Here, I found one.

Mordecai: Thanks.

He turns it on and finds the park trucks, then the realization had hit mordecai in the face like a bat, he had forgotten that the keys were in the house, upstairs, in bensons safe in his office.

Mordecai: Oh shit. we forgot the keys.

Rigby: Don't worry, I can hot wire it.

Mordecai: Ok, I have no idea how to hot wire a car.

Rigby finds a brick and smashes the driver side window. He opens the door and begins to hot-wire. He gets the truck to start.

Mordecai and Rigby: WOOOOOO !

The two get in the truck, mordecai in driver seat and rigby passenger. It was a 4 seated 2012 honda ridgeline v8 twin turbo big block. It was the parks nicest truck and at $46,000 benson never let the two drive it. It was like any truck just nicer than any of the other trucks. Mordecai drove through the garage door, over the zombies and to Margarets apartment.

**Ok, that was my first chapter today. Expect 2 more today, and look more info ( again sorry about the first chapters, I have never written before so give me some slack. ) Don't stop here, it only gets better.**


	6. getting Margaret and Eileen

**Welcome back, this is chapter two of three I will post today. If you have any questions let me know in the reviews or PM me for any questions, lets get on with the story.**

They arrived at Margarets apartment, the time was 3 AM. There were lots of zombies in front of the apartment, they stop in front of the apartment. They count to three and hop out, they fought their way to the front and opened the door and enter, they close the door and lock it. The lobby was empty, no zombies or people, they walked to Margarets apartment door and knocked.

Mordecai: Hello Margaret, open up !

BANG BANG BANG

Mordecai: Please open up !

BANG BANG BAN- Margaret opens the door.

Margaret: What do you two want? Its three in the morning and why are you two covered in blood?

Mordecai: Can we come in, its not safe for us to be out here?

Margaret: What do you mean its not safe?

Mordecai: Let us come in and explain.

Margaret: Ok, but you better have a good explanation.

They go inside and Margaret closes the door, mordecai then turns around and locks it.

Margaret: Why did you lock it?

Mordecai: They will get in.

Margaret: Who is they?

Mordecai: There are zombies outside and all over the world.

Margaret: Yea right stop lying and tell me why you two are here.

Mordecai the explains what had happened in the past hour, the first zombie, the news, Mordecai's plan, and Pops death.

Margaret: Ok, prove it.

Rigby: Look out the window.

Margaret walks to the windows and looks outside to see the streets scatter with the undead. Mordecai was right about Pops, about that morning and about the plan. She walks back to mordecai and starts crying in his chest.

Margaret: M-M-My family, f-f-friends, their probably dead. - she begins to sob -

Mordecai starts to tear up to, even rigby shed a tear.

Margaret: R-R-Rigby, go into my guest r-r-room and wake up Eileen please.

Rigby does as he is told, they go into the living room. Mordecai tells here and Eileen does what Margaret did but to Rigby.

Mordecai: Ok, need to do step three.

Margaret: Whats that?

Mordecai: We need to get weapons.

**Ok, that was chapter two of three I will make today. The last one will be posted at 9:30 pm pacific time. I hope you enjoy this and the story to come.**


	7. the gun store and secrets are revealed

**Ok, this is the last chapter for today, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Let me know of any ideas for this story or future stories. Tell friends about this to if you like it, enjoy.**

Mordecai told the girls to get weapons. Margaret grabbed a baseball bat and Eileen grabbed a kitchen knife. They went to the lobby and run uap to the door. They opened it and fought to the truck, when they arrived at the truck they hopped in.

Margaret: Wow, rad truck mordecai.

Mordecai: Its the parks, we kind of stole it.

Eileen: You've gotta do what you gotta do.

Mordecai starts the car and drive through the zombies, it was ten minutes before they arrived at the gun store. There were only ten to twelve zombies outside the store and on the street.

Mordecai: Ok, rigby and I will get the eight zombies on the street and you two get the four on the sidewalk.

Margaret: Ok, you ready Eileen?

Eileen: Yea, ready.

Mordecai: 1,2,3!

They hopped out and killed the zombies in a matter of seconds. Then went inside and looked around, there was every type of weapon there. Handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, knifes, machetes, and ammo.

Mordecai: Grab what you want.

Rigby grabbed two 500 Smith and Wesson magnum 5 shot revolvers, an AK-47 and ammo. Eileen grabbed a Glock 22, a machete and ammo. Margaret grabbed a five seven, a dragunov and ammo. Mordecai grabbed a desert eagle, a 12 guage shotgun and ammo. Mordecai also put all of the other ammo and weapons and put them in a bag with cleaning kits, scopes, red dot sights, acoge sights, holographic sights, silencers, and other accessories. They get back into the truck and go back to the apartment, the mow down the rest of the zombies and head to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: This will be our place to hide out for now.

Margaret: What will we do about food?

Mordecai: I will go into town and scavenge for food.

They go into the coffee shop and board it off to fortify it. They made makeshift beds to sleep in and were going to sleep, Margaret slept behind the counter, Eileen slept under a table next to rigby, and Mordecai was finding a spot when Margaret called to him.

Margaret: Mordecai, come here?

Mordecai: What? - as he walks to Margaret -

Margaret: Can you sleep in my bed with me, i'm cold?

Mordecai froze, like a dear in the headlights.

Margaret: Its ok if you don't want to, i'm just cold.

Mordecai: Yes, i'd love to I-I mean like to.

They both laid there and Margaret turn to Mordecai.

Margaret: Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it.

Mordecai: No problem, anything for you.

Margaret: Do you like me?

Mordecai: Um-Um-Um ok, yes I do like you, hell I love you, I have been in love with you since I met you and I was going to ask you out today but this zombie thing happened.

A tear went down Margarets face and she says: I love you to Mordecai.

Then they had a passionate kiss

Mordecai: Sorry I didn't brush my teeth.

Margaret: Oh, bad boy, i'm gonna have to punish you latter.

They kiss again then fall asleep in each-others arms smiling.

**Alright, that was chapter three of three for today, I hope you liked these chapter I posted today. There will be more to come on Sunday and like I always say PM me if you have any questions.**


	8. when a new love is pulled away

**Hello there people of fanfiction, thank you so much for getting my story past 100 views, I really appreciate it. Now I have decided I will post a chapter every day, on Friday I will post 3 and Saturday I will not post. Anyway, I hope you like this story and lets get on with the story.**

**- The coffee shop, time 9:00 am -**

Mordecai was first to wake up, he looked at Margaret who was still sleeping wrapped around him. _She looks beautiful when she sleeps _he thought to himself. He unwraps her are from around him, and gets up to make coffee. He pours water into the water holder, coffee grounds in coffee filter, puts filter in top and goes to turn it on.

Mordecai: Oh shit, that's right powers out.

Margaret: Mordecai? Were are you?

Mordecai: In the kitchen, making coffee.

Margaret gets up and walks to him.

Margaret: You know the powers out?

Mordecai: Yea, just figured that out.

Margaret gives him a kiss on the cheek, and goes to wake Eileen and Rigby. As she walks up to them and sees them in each others arms sleeping. She wakes Eileen and she says.

Eileen: Good morning, how did you sleep.

Margaret: Good, how about you.

Eileen: Good, and I'm sure Rigby did to.

The two look at rigby and see his arms around Eileen and he was smiling, they rarely see rigby smile. This brought a smile to both of their faces, Eileen then got up waking Rigby.

Rigby: Eileeen, don't leave yet.

Eileen: Get up Rigby, its not got to lay down all day.

Rigby: ALRIGGGGHT

The trio walk back to the kitchen to see Mordecai boiling water.

Margaret: What are you doing?

Mordecai: Well, the power's out and I can't make coffee, but the gas lines aren't down, so I'm making tea.

Rigby: Gross tea.

Mordecai: You've never had tea.

Rigby: Yes I have.

Mordecai: When?

Rigby: Once when Pops made tea.

Mordecai: Ok, first that was cheap tea how bought at a store, second you had it plane, and third that was over a year ago.

Rigby: Fine, I guess I'll try it.

After Mordecai got the water to boil in the pot, he got some herbs from the kitchen and mixed them with the water. Then strained the liquid into the cups, then added milk and honey. He gave everyone a cup.

Margaret: Mordecai, that really good.

Eileen: Yea, it really good, were did you learn to make this tea.

Mordecai: It's a family secret. What do you think rigby?

Rigby: Why do you make coffee mordecai, this is way better.

Mordecai: Ingredients are to much.

After their tea was gone they went to a table to make a plan.

Mordecai: Ok, we need to go find food.

Margaret: What do you mean?

Mordecai: There is no food here. , and no water.

Margaret: Then how did you make tea.

Mordecai: I used tap water, before you get scared boiling water removes the bacteria.

Margaret: Ok, so what will you do.

Mordecai: I will go into town and scavenge for food.

Rigby: Dude, you can't go into town, its a war-zone out their.

Margaret brings him into a hug and starts to cry in his chest.

Margaret: Y-y-you can't g-go, w-we j-j-just became a c-c-couple. What if you don't come back?

Mordecai: Margaret, don't put that though in your head. I will come back, I may be gone for only and hour or two. But no matter what, never lose hope.

Margaret: Ok, just promise to come back.

Mordecai: Anything for the one I love.

Mordecai then grabs the gun bag and lays the weapons on a table. He grabbed a holster for shot guns and but them on his back, hip holsters for pistols and under arm holster for pistols. He got two 12 gauge shotguns and put them in the back holsters, two desert eagles for the hip holsters, two 500 Smith and Wesson Magnums for the under arm holsters, an AK-47, and ammo for all his weapons. He walked to the back door about to leave then Margaret stopped him.

Margaret: Be careful, and come back in one piece please.

Mordecai: I will, anything for you.

Margaret: Ok, I love you.

Mordecai: I love you to.

They share one more kiss, it lasted for almost five minutes before stopping for air, then mordecai opened the door and left. Margaret closed the door and thought to her self _He will come back, I know he will._

**Ok people, that was chapter 8 " when a love is pulled away ", I hope you liked it. There is more to come, stick around and all questions will be answered, alright see you latter people.**


	9. Mordecai's adventure ( part one )

**Hello there, and welcome back to " the day it all happened ". Before we start I want to say thank you for all of the view, I really appreciate them. This is only the first week of the story, it might go on for a month or two I have no clue. Any way, lets get on with this story.**

As mordecai walked away from the shop he made his way to the super market, it was a mile or two away from the coffee shop. There were not many zombies outside today, a few their and some here not much, he saw only three or four out. He killed them with a knife to safe ammo and be quiet. He only walked instead of running to safe energy in case he had to run. He was about 2/3 of the way there when the worst thing possible happened, he turned a corner only to find the street full of zombies, there were any from one to five hundred zombies on one city block.

Mordecai: Holy SHIT !

He ran from the hoard of zombies, not back tracking but going the way he was. He could see the store in the distance so he ran more and more until he reached the automatic doors, which were jammed open with a dresser. He hopped over the dresser and ran into the store, their were no zombies to Mordecai's relief but in the back of his mind he thought _That dresser won't hold them for long_. He found the food section in a matter of seconds as he went to grab food he though _God damn it i need a bag for this food._ He ran to luggage and grabbed a duffle bag then ran to food, he grabbed lots of food cereal, milk, water, protein bars, energy drinks, stuff for his tea. But he was about to grab some chips when the most obvious solution came to mind _Why don't I just get Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby and set up base here, theirs food water, clothing, beds. _He dropped the duffle bags and was about to run to the door when he herd.

CRACK

The zombies had gotten through the dresser and were running towards him, he ran again to the back of the store into the pizza place that had been added to the store and to his luck the gate part the closes the store was open just enough for him to slid under. He ran with all his might and five feet from the gate he slid under, as he slid under the gate he pulled the pin so it would fall closing it. The zombies were now against the gate pushing it, he ran to the place where the pin went and locked it with the pin. He thought to himself _God damn it, that gate is not going to hold much longer, I need to think of a plan to get out of here and fast._

**Oh cliffhanger, what will happen to mordecai next? Will he escape the place, or will he die trying? Well you will find out tomorrow, that's all for today, see you tomorrow.**


	10. Mordecai's adventure ( part two )

**Hello, sorry for not posting yesterday I was sick but lets get on with this. As I promised yesterday I will post two chapters today to make up for yesterday. Lets get this started.**

As the zombies pushed on the gate Mordecai noticed the hinges start to give weigh. He only had a few seconds to think, then he pulled out one of his revolvers and started to kill them one by one.

BANG, click

BANG, click

BANG, click

BANG, click

BANG, click

click, click, click

He had to reload, but to not to wast time he grabbed his other and started to shoot again.

BANG, click

BANG, click

BANG, click.

BANG, click

BANG, click

click, click, shit

He was out of revolver ammo and their were still lots of zombies. He though to himself _Fuck, this won't work, I need a new plan._ He observed the area and had a plan but it was risky. He hopped on a high table, pulled out one of his desert eagles and shot the locks of the gate. The zombies came in and surrounded the high table not being able to reach him, in a matter of seconds he jumped to an advertising sign and swung over the zombies to the opening and ran. He ran like hell to the front of the store and outside, then got some baskets and blocked the exit of the store. He ran about a 1/4 mile before slowed to a walk, he walked all the way to the coffee shop, it was about 1:00 pm and Mordecai was tired as hell. He though to himself _Almost their, almost their, almost th- oh thank god._ He had made it to the coffee shop, he walked to the back door from were he had left and knocked. It was Margaret, she at first had a shotgun in his face, then was hugging him with a cheerful tone.

Margaret: Oh my god Mordecai, your back oh your back.

Mordecai: Yea, lets go inside, I have news.

Mordecai locked the door then went inside with Margaret. Eileen and Rigby walked to him and said.

Eileen: Hey, how was your tri- were is the food and water?

Rigby: Yea, what gives?

Margaret: Yea, Mordecai were is the food you promised.

Mordecai: Ok, I have good news and bad news, which do you want to here first

The three at the same time: Good new.

Mordecai: Ok, the store is big enough for us to live in. Their is food, water, beds, clothing, etc.

Margaret: Ok good, so whats the bad new?

Mordecai: We have to clear out the zombies. If you three are up to it then we can go in the morning.

The three turn and talk to each other then turn back.

Margaret: Ok we will go.

Mordecai: Awesome, we leave tomorrow.

**Ok, some mordecai survived ( whatever, I will have more cliffhangers.) Anyway I will post chapter two in a little bit. The next chapter involves the moving from the coffee shop to the store. Will it all go to plan or will something go wrong, stay tuned.**


	11. good by coffee shop

**Welcome back, this is the last chapter I will post today. But it will not be the last chapter of this story hooray. So will the four friends make it to the store, or will the die trying, read to find out.**

** -coffee shop, time: 6:00 am-**

Mordecai had been awake for and hour, Margaret woke up about six to seven minutes after Mordecai. Eileen woke five minutes ago but Rigby was still asleep.

Eileen: He looks so cute when he sleeps.

Margaret: Yea, so does Mordecai.

Mordecai came from behind Margaret and wrapped his wings around here for a huge.

Mordecai: Are you two talking about me?

Margaret: Yea, the way you sleep is cute.

Mordecai: Haha.

Then they kissed for a bit before Eileen said.

Eileen: - cough - I'm going to wake up Rigby.

Eileen Shook Rigby awake, they kissed then Rigby said.

Rigby: Good morning.

Then they all got ready, Rigby with his AK-47 and revolvers, Eileen with her glock-22 and her machete, Margaret with a five seven and a dragunov, and Mordecai with his 12-gauge shotgun and his desert eagle. After that Mordecai and Rigby packed the rest in the truck with Rigby on watch. Has Margaret and Eileen walked out of the coffee shop for what might be the last time all the memories came back. The first day of work, when they first meet Mordecai and Rigby, all the times Mordecai and Rigby got nervous around them, the open mic night, and now they were leaving it. Margaret shed a few tears then closed the door and left for the truck, she got in and Mordecai noticed her tears.

Mordecai: Hey, whats wrong Margaret?

Margaret: Ya know, just memories I had in that place.

Mordecai: I understand, and respect you care about your job.

Margaret: Thanks.

And with that they set for the store, as they drove Margaret noticed the horrors out side. Crashed cars, houses on fire, dead bodies in the streets.

Margaret: Shit, you walked through this?

Mordecai: Yea, its bad.

As they neared the store they notice zombies in the parking lot, a lot of zombies. Mordecai found a place to park then turned the truck off. After that Margaret said to Mordecai.

Margaret: Mordecai, I'm scared, what if we don't make it?

Mordecai: Don't be scared, I'm here for you no matter what, and don't put the thought of not making it in your head only imagine good ok.

Margaret: Ok, I love you.

Mordecai: I love you to.

They shared a kiss then Mordecai said.

Mordecai: Ok, before we start I have some helpful tips. First, if you are in a tight spot and have to reload you primary, don't try reloading it will not work and its a waste of time, switch to your secondary until you have space and time ok?

Rigby, Eileen, and Margaret: Ok.

Mordecai: Also, if a zombie is close enough to were you can't lift the barrel of your gun, hit them with the butt of the gun. It is effective a efficient. Are you ready for this?

Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen: Yes we are.

Mordecai: Ok, 3, 2, 1 GO!

At the same time they all jumped out and started killing zombies left and right, using Mordecai's tips and they worked well. After about five minutes, and 100-120 rounds and shells later the parking lot was empty. They went through the store and found a few zombies but nothing they couldn't handle. After they went back outside, Mordecai parked the truck by the loading bay for the trucks in the back of the store. Then they barricaded the doors with baskets and boxes, Mordecai had made a self generating power source to power the electricity so the weren't walking in the dark. Mordecai and Margaret moved a bed over by the pizza place while Rigby and Eileen by the video games. It was about 10:00 PM and everyone was going to bed. Mordecai and Margaret lay in bed and Margaret said.

Margaret: I love you, goodnight.

Mordecai: Goodnight, I love you to.

They shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

**Ok, hope you liked that chapter, I may or may not post my three chapters on Friday so I may post them on Saturday, it all depends how everything goes but anyway, see you tomorrow.**


	12. an amazing night

**Ok, this chapter has a lemon in it ( really the whole thing.) If you want to skip go ahead, it will not affect the story line at all. Don't hate this is the first time I have made a lemon, and before I forget I will not be posting until Monday. A few of my friends and I will be going camping, so sorry about that.**

**- grocery store, time: 2:00 AM -**

****Margaret had woken up, she looked at her clock.

Margaret: Damn, 2:00 am.

Then she remembered the promise she made with Mordecai, she would ask him to have sex with her.

Margaret: Hey Mordecai?

Mordecai woke up and with a sleepy tone said

Mordecai: Yes my love?

Margaret: Remember that promise I made you our first night.

Mordecai had to take a minute to remember, then it hit him like a brick against glass, she wanted to have sex with him.

Mordecai: Yes, I remember.

Margaret: Are you in the mood?

Mordecai: Yes, I would love to.

Margaret: Then say is, ask me?

Mordecai: Margaret, will you have sex with me?

Margaret answered with not words, but a long hard kiss.

Their kiss lasted maybe four minutes before Margaret was on top of him, straddling him hard. Mordecai eventually had a full hard on erection, Margaret then proceeded to pull down his boxers and to take his hard on in her mouth. She then started to suck harder and harder until he finished in her mouth. She licked it all up and Mordecai was panting hard, then he was hit with another question as she began to strip.

Margaret: Would you like to take over?

Mordecai: Yes, can I like that hot, wet pussy of your's?

Margaret then laid next to him and spread her legs.

Margaret: Take me away.

Mordecai the proceeded to crawl over between her legs then began licking her like ice cream.

Margaret: OH,OH MORDECAI, OH I-ITS SOOOOOO GO- OH MY GOD OH

After almost ten minutes of licking he asked.

Mordecai: Are you ready?

Margaret: Yea, just be gentle, I'm still a virgin.

Mordecai then put his tip just a bit in here pussy and she gave a little moan. He then slowly went maybe a half inch before hitting he virgin barrier.

Mordecai: Ready?

Margaret: Do it.

He did as told, he pulled a bit back then pushed back in breaking here virgin barrier. She was no longer a virgin, she was in small pain but after those moans of pain become moans of pleasure. Mordecai was going in back and forth, in and out.

Margaret: OH-OH MORDECAI, FASTER, DEEPER, HARDER OHHHHHH YESSSSS !

Mordecai: Margaret, I th-think I'm going t-to cum.

Margaret: DO IT, DO IT ALLOVER MY NAUGHTY LITTLE CHEST OHH!

After a few more pulses he pulled out and began to stroke. Then he came on here breasts, it was a decent amount of cum to. After that Margaret licked herself clean.

Mordecai: T-t-that was amazing.

Margaret: Yea, and I enjoyed every second of it, I'm glad you were my first.

Mordecai: Me to, I love you.

Margaret: I love you to.

They shared one more kiss then fell asleep.

**Ok, that was my first lemon and I hope you liked it. Sorry again I will not be posting until Monday, but hey It will only be a three day wait. In the mean time, go check out BrunoMarsLover21's stories to, she is the reason I started to write. She works hard and she knows what she is doing ( unlike me, I sort of jumped into this whole writing thing ) but seriously go check her stuff out, she deserves it. Thats all for now and see you Monday.**


	13. the new kid in town

**Hello, welcome back to season 2 of " the day it all happened ". Now, as a said yesterday there would be something new every season. I hope you enjoy it and please send me story writing tips.**

**-3 days earlier, location: apartment in city outside of twin peaks-**

It was an average day for 24 year old Scott. He woke up in his little apartment in a city near twin peaks; he got up, took a shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast of toast and milk, then set off for work as a border patrol agent. He drove a 2010 ford f-250, red with black leather interior. He had worked the same border for 2 years now, and not once had he been to twin peaks. He was born in a small town in Denver Colorado, but yet he hated big city's, so he moved to a town nearby twin peaks. He was about 6 foot 2 inches, and weighed about 200 to 210 pounds, he was built because he worked border patrol, he had to be. He walked in to the office to be greeted by the 2 working the night shift and his friend John.

Scott said: Morning, how are we doing.

John said: I am doing fine, these 2 were filling me in on a robbery in twin peaks. Says we have to thoroughly inspect the cars, license plate, license and registration the whole 9 yard.

Scott says: Ok - he then looks at the 2 who were on night shift- you two go home and get some rest.

The two nod and walk out, Scott's about to go to his post to start looking for cars to inspect, when John give him a piece of paper with a licence plat number reading LPEQ-5092. He goes to his post as a car pulls up.

Scott says: Hello sir, were are you heading today.

The man replies: I am going to Denver.

Scott says: Ok, before you leave, I need to see you licence, registration and I need to inspect your car.

The man starts to seat a bit and says: Why sir.

Scott say: Well, there was recently a robbery in twin peaks, and we need to know who this person is and what he is driving. We have his plates, now we need to inspect every car coming through here.

The man hands him his license and registration, Scott hands them to John then walks around the car. He gets to the back and the plate reads

LPEO-5092

Scott says to himself: got you, you son of a bitch.

He walks to John and says.

Scott says: Well its him.

John says: Yea, registration and licence prove, its him.

Scott walks to the man and says.

Scott: Turn of your car and step out sir.

He gets out and say: why?

Scott turns him around, cuffs him and say the word.

Scott: You are under arrest for the robbery of cheazzers in twin peaks, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

He walks him to his squat car and starts to drive.

**Ok, I hope you love my new OC, this story may get interesting. But it sadly had to end, thanks for viewing and see you tomorrow.**


	14. new friends

**Hello, and welcome back to " the day is all happened ". We are currently with border patrol agent Scott, he was arresting a man for robbing chezzers in twin peaks, what will happened.**

****As Scott started his car, John ran to him and said.

John: Hey, the chief says to take him to twin peaks penitentiary.

Scott: Ok, see you when I get back.

John: Alright, drive carefully.

Scott closed the door, put his seat belt on, and started driving. He finally got to the penitentiary, he looked at his watch, it read 10:00 AM. Ok, I will look for a coffee shop. He was driving around an found something that made him chuckle.

Scott: Coffee shop, this seems promising.

He parks across the street in front of a place called " the park " and got out. He walked in and ran into a blue jay followed by a raccoon walking out.

Blue jay: Sorry sir.

Scott: No problem, whats you name.

Blue jay: I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby.

Rigby: Sup.

Scott: Nice to meet you, I'm Scott.

Mordecai: Hello Scott, sorry but we need to get to work.

Scott: Ok, bye then.

Scott then walked down the steps inside to a table and sat down. Then a robin waitress walked up to Scott, he want from serious to in love, she was very beautiful.

Waitress: Sir, sir, sir?

Scott: Oh, sorry yes mam

Waitress: My name is Margaret, I will be taking your order.

Scott: Yes, I will take a coffee, black.

Margaret: Oh, strong coffee, I will get that right out for you.

She went to the back to get a coffee when she ran into her friend Eileen.

Eileen: You like him, don't you?

Margaret: What, no - she begins to blush - he's probably married.

Eileen: Why not ask him.

Margaret: How, what do I say, hi sir are you married cause I like you.

Eileen: No, start to converse, ask for his number.

Margaret: Ok, thanks for the advice.

Margaret then got Scotts black coffee and walked back to him.

Margaret: Here you go sir.

Scott: Thanks, it Margaret right?

Margaret: Yes - she sits in front of him - whats your name?

Scott: I am Scott, border patrol agent.

Margaret: Oh, a cop, have you been in any car chases.

Scott: Yes, and its not what people believe it to be, it's a police officers nightmare.

Margaret: Oh, I haven't seen you here, are you new here.

Scott: Yes, I live one town over.

Margaret: Thats cool, I've never been their.

Scott: It gets about the same weather here, and its a bigger city.

Margaret's boss: Hey Margaret get back to work.

Margaret: Oh, sorry have to go, I enjoyed talking to you - she hands him a slip of paper - call me some time, maybe we can meet up with my other friends.

Scott: O-Ok bye lov- I mean see you latter.

Margaret begins to blush: ok bye.

Scott goes to his patrol car and begins to drive he set the paper on the dash board. He thinks to himself _wow, maybe I will have someone in my life, oh well back to wor-_

CRASH !

**Ok, I hope you like this chapter, leave reviews on how you thinks I am doing. Also PM me for any OC's you want me to use, send there species, info, and why you think I should have them in the story. See you latter.**


	15. the wreak

**Ok, before I start I just want to say, thanks you viewers for bringing my story past the 1000 view mark. I never thought I would make anything that would get more than 1000 views. Alright enough talking, on with the story.**

CRASH !

It was like time had slowed down, his squad car was tipped vigorously by a semi-truck. His car was up-side down, and was hanging in his seat by the seat belt. He had only gone two blocks from the coffee shop, Margaret was inside taking an order when she herd the crash. She ran out to see the tipped squad car, from inside Scott was regaining consciousness.

Scott: What the fuck happened?

He looked around then unbuckled his seat belt making him fall with a thud. He sat up and turned himself to the door, and began kicking.

Scott: 1,2,3!

KICK!

Scott: 1,2,3!

KICK THUD!

The door came off, he crawled out and went to the side walk. Margaret ran over to him worried, she saw their was a gash on his right arm.

Margaret: OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OK SCOTT, SCOTT, SCOTT ANSWER ME?

Scott was shocked by what had happened, when he fell, his head started to shake. An ear piercing noise was in his head but made him woozy. Margaret put his head in her lap, he was looking at the sky, and her face.

Margaret: Your going to be ok, I promise you that, - she looks at some people - GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE, HE NEEDS HELP.

Scott the passes out from his concussion.

Margaret: SCOTT, SCOTT WAKE PLEASE?

Margaret begins to sob, she though Scott was dead. The ambulance came and toke him to the hospital, the stitched his arm and put him in a bed. Margaret came after work to see him, he was awake to her surprise. She was happy, she ran to him and cried tears of joy.

Margaret: OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE.

Scott: Yea, did you think I was dead?

Margaret: Yes, but I am happy to see your aren't.

Margaret stayed until 10:30 PM, she then left to her apartment and went to bed. Scott laid in his bed, he then thought to himself _this girl is in_ love_ with me, I meet her at a coffee shop, she gives me her number, and after getting into an accident she visits me._ He then falls asleep.

**- the next day, time: 3:30 A.M. -**

Scott is woken up by gun shots, he sits up.

Scott: What the hell was that?

He gets up and realizes he is hooked up to a heart monitor machine. He presses the nurse assistance button, no one comes. He presses again, no one comes. He then realizes something is up, he then thinks to himself _oh shit this machine in not even on, the power is probably out. _He takes the equipment off of him and stands up, he walks to the window and is shocked by what he sees. Humans eating other humans, it was like a horror movie, the streets were bloody and covered in corpses. He then realizes what is going on.

Scott: Oh shit, this is not happening, this is not happening, fuck its happening. Zombies have taken over, I need to leave this place.

He creeps to the door, opens it and finds someone who he never expected.

Scott: What are you doing here-

**Oh, evil cliff hanger, who does Scott see. An old friend from college, his mom, his pet dog, his lockew buddy from seventh grade. Well you will have to wait till tomorrow. See you latter.**


	16. the police station and hard times

**Hello, and welcome back to " the day it all happened " sorry if my chapters are short. This chapter may be a bit less informative, the date is October 5th 2013 and the time is 1:42 am pacific time. I hope you like this chapter.**

Scott: What are you doing here John?

John: The zombie apocalypse is happening, I herd you were at the hospital and came here as soon as I cou- AHHHHHH !

A zombie had jumped on him and started eating him.

Scott: JOHN !

He picked up John's gun and shot the zombie in the back of the head. The zombie had eaten most of Johns neck, he was dead. Scott is shocked by what happened, then he started to reanimate, he stands up and lunges at Scott. Scott had no choice, he took the gun and shot him in the head. There was no time to sob, he ran the way John came to stairs, he ran down and out the door.

Scott: Ok - pant - were do - pant - I go?

He looks around, and finds Johns squad car. He opens it and hops in, he pulls down the sun-cover and keys fall in his lap.

Scott: John you practical fuck.

He starts the car and drives to his apartment in the other city. He goes to his door, and tries opening it and it was locked. He took a few steps back and rammed the door with his body.

CRACK!

It opened, he ran in and changed into one of his uniforms, and went to leave but then remembered the station keys. He grabbed them then ran down stairs to the car. He drove to the station to find no officers their, he then goes inside, it was dark. He finds a flashlight and walk's to the weapons vault, he grabs two colt m1911's, an AA-12, and ammo. He then walks out and gets into the squad car, he goes to his apartment. He gets in, moves a bookshelf in front of the door, and goes to sleep.

**- same day, 9:00 am -**

Scott is awaken by a loud crack, he runs into the living room to find zombies trying to break down the door. He garbs his AA-12 and aims at the door, then the door breaks down, he begins to unload on the zombies.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

Scott: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

He had mowed down the horde of zombies, their was blood everywhere, the walls, floor, ceiling, and some on him. He was shocked but he had to leave, the blood would attract more zombies. He ran to a window, broke it with the but of the shot-gun, and escaped down the fire escape.

**Ok, I hope you loved this chapter, wow John died. What will happen now, read tomorrow and review please. If you have any OC's, PM me their species, info and why I should accept your OC. See you latter.**


	17. death wish

**Hello, welcome back to " the day it all happened ", when we left of Scott has just left his apartment down the fire escape. What will happen next, stay tuned.**

Scott was running down the stairs of the fire escape, he was on the second floor and he tripped down the last stair case to the ground. Scott stared at the sky, then 2 masked men appear above him.

Scott: Ouch, who the fuck are - cough- you 2.

Guy with pig mask: That doesn't matter, you will do something for us.

Scott: Fuck you.

Guy with horse mask stomps his chest.

Scott: OW, ok what do you want.

The guy in the pig mask pulls out a picture of Mordecai.

Guy in pig mask: I want you to kill him.

Scott: Why?

Guy in pig mask: He is in love with my ex-girlfriend, he needs to pay.

Scott: What do I get?

The guy in the horse mask pulls a revolver out and puts it at Scott's head.

Guy in pig mask: You get to keep your life.

Scott: Ok, I will look for him.

Guy in pig mask: Good, you never saw us.

Then they run in different directions and disappear.

Scott: Ok, that's the blue jay I saw at the coffee, lets check their.

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. I will make a longer one tomorrow, but I hope you enjoyed it, see you latter.**


	18. so close yet so far

**Hello, welcome back to " the day it all happened." Season 2 is half way done, and Scott is told he needs to either kill Mordecai and get killed. What will he do, here we go.**

**-1 week latter, the coffee shop time 12:00 a.m-**

Scott had spent a few days awake looking for Mordecai, he had spent a few day sleeping in the coffee shop. He looked around and noticed a blue feather, he picked it up.

Scott: A clue, He was here - sniffs feather - this has been her for a week. There are beds here to, there are four so he must be with a group.

He then gets up and does more investigating; he notices tea ingredients, a coffee maker with water in it, and some bullet casings. He puts on his uniform, grabs his weapons and goes outside. He notices tire tracks going south, he runs his finger through the track and sniffs it.

Scott: 2012 Honda Ridgeline, 4 door, 5 seat, v8, big block, twin turbo, 30 mpg. They are about 5 days old, wow the academy really fucked me u- OWWW SHIT !

He thought back to the academy and it felt like he was hit in the head with a brick. His concision had changed him mentally, he walked to a car and punched it leaving a 1 foot deep indentation in the car door.

Scott: What the hell, why did that not hurt?

The hit on the head had change his nervous system, when he thinks back to events over a month old he was not able to feel pain. He shrugged is off and began to follow the trail, when the trail ended he was at a super market, his head still hurt but not as bad. He saw the front door was jammed with baskets, he hopped them with no sound and crept around until he found him asleep. He pulled the picture out and it was a match, he pulled his colt m 1911 out and aimed.

Scott: I am sorry Mordecai.

Then suddenly rigby hopped on his back and pulled him to the ground. Eileen punched him in the face knocking him out.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, wow Scott came so close to killing him. What will happen to Scott now, find out tomorrow on " the day it all happened. Also you guys should get used to short chapter like this, it will not change any time soon.**


	19. awakening

**Welcome back to " the day it all happened ". So Scott has been knocked out buy Rigby and Eileen, what will happen when he wakes up?**

Scott had waken up to a blue jay and a raccoon yelling at each other, next to a cardinal and a mole with worry in their eyes.

Mordecai: He cannot stay here Rigby, he almost killed me.

Rigby: Listen Mordecai, we need to know who who he is.

Mordecai: But, fuck you're right ok.

The two walk over to Scott who was now awake.

Mordecai: Ok, who are you?

Scott: My name is Scott.

Mordecai: Next question, why did you try to kill me?

Scott: Its a long story.

Mordecai: We have time.

Over the course of ten minutes Scott told them what happened from when he woke up in the Hospital to now, leaving out the Margaret parts. After that Margaret and Eileen were in tears even Mordecai and Rigby shed a tear.

Margaret: T-Thats so s-sad-d.

Eileen: I know.

They both started to hug each other in worry.

Scott: That is why I tried to kill you, I did not want my mom to be killed - lies -

Mordecai: Honestly, I would have done the same thing, I am sorry.

Scott: No hard feelings.

Mordecai opens the pizza place gate which Scott was locked in. He gets up, the girls run to him and start to cry on him, Rigby was about to kill the guy but Mordecai gave him a look and mouthed.

Mordecai: No.

Rigby mouthed: Fine.

After they finished crying on Scott they walked away.

**- time 7:00 p.m. -**

The five were sat around a table having coffee, they were chatting about sports, games, work.

Mordecai: So, were did you work Scott?

Scott: I was a Border patrol agent for 2 years.

Mordecai: Get in any police chases?

Scott: Yes, and its not what people believe it to be, it's a police officers nightmare.

Mordecai: Oh.

Margaret had not remembered Scott until what he said.

Scott then sips the last of his coffee.

Scott: Well, I am going to bed.

Mordecai: Its only 7:00 at night.

Scott: This is when I normally go to bed, I will be up latter tomorrow, good night.

The four say: Good night.

He goes to the bed he put his stuff at and fell asleep.

**Ok, so Scott befriended the group, and what was with his lie to Mordecai. Find out next week on " the day it all happened ". **


	20. bed intruder

**Before we start I want to let you know there are only five more chapters for season 2, and sorry for the title. Again if you want me to use your OC's PM me or leave a review and I will ask for more info. Don't put the character info in a review, just say " hey I have an OC for you, I will then PM you. If you leave a characters info in the review I will use it, but others might to just a heads up. Ok on with the story.**

**-time 2:00 A.M. Scotts sleeping quarters-**

Scott was sleeping when a noise woke him up, he shot up be then remember there were zombies outside. He lay back down, then his mouth was covered by a hand, then a guy in a pig mask walks to him.

Guy in pig mask: Remember us, if my friend takes his hands of your mouth you wont yell for help right.

Scott nods, then guy with horse mask removes his hands.

Scott: What do you want?

Guy in pig mask: Why have you not killed Mordecai yet?

Scott: I was about to then I was tackled and knocked out.

Guy in pig mask: You have 72 hours to kill him, or we come back and kill you, you understand?

Scott: Yes.

Then the guy in the pig mask punches Scott in the face knocking him out.

**- time: 6:00 A.M. -**

Scott wakes up and looks at his watch, then gets up and stretches. He then walks to the table they were at last night to find Rigby.

Rigby: Morning, how did you sleep?

Scott: - yawns- Ok, you?

Rigby: Ok, I guess.

Scott walks to the coffee pot, grabs a cup and pours himself black coffee. He then walks back to the table and sits down.

Rigby: You like your coffee black, gross.

Scott: Eh, you get used to it after five years with no sugar or milk.

Rigby: I like two sugars and milk.

Scott: To sweet for me.

Then Margaret walks in.

Scott: Good morning.

Margaret: Good morning.

After half an hour the five were their, like the night before, drinking coffee and talking. Then Scott stands up and starts walking away.

Mordecai: Were are you going Scott?

Scott: To change in to some day cloths.

He then walks to his bed, grabs pen and paper and starts writing something, then folds it up and puts in in his pocket. Then Margaret walks over and sits next to him.

Scott: Hey, come here often.

Margaret: - giggles - no, came to see how you were.

Scott: Ok, I guess.

Margaret: So why are you always so upset.

Scott: When I was in middle school my dad died, then in tenth grade my mom died. I lived in foster care till 18 when I joined the army and stayed till 21 when my contract expired. Then I became a border patrol agent at 22, saw a few friends die in the army and as border patrol. At 23 I was shot in the shoulder in a gun fight, took six months to heal. Ever relationship I tried to get into was a failure. There was never that spark the you and Mordecai have. The last time I was happy was on the morning of October the 8th of 2001, that's the day my dad died. I was playing tag with a friend, laughing and running, when a teacher called to me.

**_- flash back, October 8th 2001, time is 10:30 A.M -_**

Scott: John, I'm going to tag you.

John: You will never catch me.

Teacher: Scott?

Scott: Hey John I will be back.

He walks to the teacher.

Scott: Yes mrs.

Teacher: Follow me to the office, your mom is here to pick you up early.

They walk to the office, they get there.

Scott: Hi mommy, why are you crying.

Scotts mom: I-its your f-f-father.

Scott: What about daddy?

Scotts mom: H-hes g-g-gone.

Scott: - starts to cry - W-what?

Scott's mom: I know pumpkin, I am sad to.

The two begin to cry in each others arms, Scotts father had been shot in the head at around 8:00 A.M. He had a painless death but it was still a death. Some of the teachers and the principal shed some tears.

**_- flash back over_**_ -_

Scott: And that was the last time I was actually happy.

At this point Margaret was saddened by the story and started crying in Scott's chest.

Margaret: Why have you lost so much in your life?

Scott: I was born on the 13th of February, people would not hang out with me because I was bad luck.

Margaret pulled her head away from Scotts chest, they look into each others eyes, then It happened like a fire work going off. They kissed each other. They pulled away then started kissing again, for what was a few minutes then pulled away.

They say in unison to each other: Don't tell Mordecai.

**Ok, so Scott only has a few day to kill Mordecai, what did Scott write on that paper, and why did Scott and Margaret kiss? I hope you like my story, on Friday I will post three chapters so the finale is not on a Tuesday. See you later.**


	21. it had to be done ( re-written )

**Hey, as you have noticed by the title I have decide to re-write this chapter. I feel like an ass-hole for making it so short so here it is.**

**-48 hours later-**

As the 2 days went on Scott could not figure out how to kill Mordecai. He pulled the folded paper out of his pocket he had and wrote the following on on side.

_To Margaret, Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen_

He then put it on his bed side table. He then had an idea but he could die in the process. But he had to do it, so he got up and cocked it pistol. He walked over to were Mordecai and Margaret slept and aimed his pistol at Mordecai's head. He pulled the trigger making a loud click.

Scott: Oh fuck.

He had no clip in the pistol, but the click woke up Mordecai.

Mordecai: Hey, what are you doing.

Rigby walks up behind Scott.

Rigby: He was trying to kill you.

Scott turns around and pistol whips Rigby in the face. Mordecai tackled Scott and started punching him, Scott threw him off and grab his pistol. While loading it he walked to Mordecai and aimed at his head.

Margaret is now sobbing: PLEASE STOP, DON'T KILL HIM. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.

Scott: Its not my call, its him or me.

Rigby and Margaret are now holding each other in fear.

Rigby: My friend is gonna die.

Margaret: Rigby, I am sorry for you.

Rigby: I am sorry for you to.

Scott sees this but he knows his mission. If Mordecai is not killed he will be. He aims at Mordecai, then Mordecai grabs the barrel and presses it against his forehead.

Mordecai: Do it.

Margaret: What did you say?

Mordecai: This is what he wants, so go ahead Scott do it.

He presses it harder against his head.

Mordecai: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DO IT !

BANG

**Now wasn't that better than the other chapter, well only 1 week until season 3. Thanks everyone for all of the views. See you later.**


	22. 2 fallen gangs

**Hello and welcome back to " the day it all happened " season 3. Yes its here after 2 weeks, and to start off a new season we have 2 new OC's. Shout out to TheBARHalofan197 for these 2 OC's and all the support on this story and my other story, this was written on October 25th 2013 and posted on November 1st 2013. Well lets get on with the story.**

**- Location Salt lake city Utah, time 4:00 P.M.-**

The 2 gangs were together fighting the hordes of the undead on a tall hill. "The Scales" and "The Dark Lurkers" together fighting an undead army, and they were losing. John leader of " The dark lurkers " was next to his fiance Jade, leader of " The scales." There gang was depleting at a fast rate. The only ones left were John, Jade and a few of there brothers and sisters. Then it happened, a mutant zombie( A.N. the tank from left for dead 2, look it up ) destroys there brothers and sisters.

John: NOOOOO, JADE WE NEED TO LEAVE.

Jade: OK, LETS GET TO THAT VEHICLE OVER THEIR.

She points to an h2 hummer, they make a path through the zombies and run to the vehicle. They see keys in the ignition, John starts it and drives the hummer east.

Jade: Oh fuck, I can't believe there dead.

John: Yea, but the three of us are alive.

He puts a hand on her belly, Jade was due in 4 months. They were going to have a girl, her name is Jennifer.

John: Were do you want to go?

Jade: You here of that place in Colorado called twin peaks?

John: Yea, why?

Jade: Can we go there?

John: Yea, anything from my Jade.

She shoves him in a playful way.

Jade: Oh, stop it.

John: Haha, love you.

Jade: -kisses him- Love you to. I am gonna take a nap.

John: Alright, I will wake you when we get there.

After 9 hours 20 minutes and 570 miles John saw the sign. " Now Entering Twin Peaks."

John: Hey Jade wake up, we are here.

Jade:-Yawns- Ok, wow it is 1:00 AM.

John: Yea, lets find somewhere to sleep.

They drive around twin peaks and find a place called chessers. John takes out his pistol, kicks down to door and looks around the restaurant and finds nothing. They find a place to lie down and embrace each other for warmth on the ground and go to sleep.

**Ok, that was chapter 1 of season 3. I hope you enjoy the new characters, I will see you later.**


	23. the aftermath

**Hello, and welcome back to " the day it all happened." I want you viewers to PM me your OC info, if you guys want I can make this a crossover. Anyway lets get on with this story.**

BANG

Scott and Mordecai's eye's widened, then Scott fell to the floor dead. Behind him was Eileen with a revolver.

Eileen: Its just been revoked.

Mordecai: Holy shit, thanks Eileen.

Margaret woke to the shot.

Margaret: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Mordecai: It was Scott, he tried to kill me.

Margaret: Fuck'en hell, thanks Eileen.

Mordecai: Ya, thanks.

Eileen: I am gonna go back to bed.

Mordecai searched Scott and his things. He found an AA-12, a M1911, a combat knife, the zombie survival guide, and a note.

Mordecai: What the?

He called everyone to the table the had coffee at.

Rigby: What is it?

Eileen: Ya, I am tired.

Margaret: Ya, what is it honey, tell us.

Mordecai: Its the note he had in his pocket.

He read aloud.

_Dear Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby_

_ This my be my death letter or my goodbye letter. Either way Mordecai or I are dead and I am sorry, there is a reason I did this. I escaped my apartment down the fire escape, I tripped down the last few steps and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw 2 men with masks on, one was a pig mask, the other was a horse mask. They threatened my life and told me I had to kill Mordecai or they would kill me, the reason for this is one of them had previously dated Margaret and was jealous. If I am dead be warned Mordecai, they know your location, they may kill you. I have no idea how they know your location, but they told me. I am so sorry if I killed you Mordecai, and Mordecai do not get mad at my next few sentences. Margaret the day I meet you was my first day in Twin Peaks, and you made my welcome a good one. My question is why did you visit me in the hospital Margaret, we had meet for the first time and I could see it on your face that you loved me. I know what you said to Eileen, " what do I say to his, hi I am Margaret are you married because I really like you." I am not deaf and can hear everything. Again I am sorry for all of the trouble I have caused, and one more thing, Margaret kissed me. Good bye._

_- scott_

Mordecai dropped the note.

Mordecai: Margaret, why didn't you tell me about this?

Margaret: I thought you would get mad and kill him.

Mordecai: What you have done before use starting a relationship does not concern me, but kissing him. God damn it, explain your self please.

Margaret: It was in the heat of the moment, he told me that the last time he was happy was in 6th grade. His dad and mom died before he finished school, he had some relationships but they only lasted weeks at a time. He never had sex, he was a broken man, he was born on Friday the 13th in February. He needed it, Mordecai I am sorry for hurting you but he was worse than anyone I had seen. He was happy for the first time in 12 years and it was real happy not fake. I told him that would be the first and last time I would kiss him, can you accept my apology?

Mordecai: Yes, I can. I am sorry for over reacting and I love you.

Margaret: I love you to.

They kiss passionately and separate.

Rigby: Can we go to bed now?

Mordecai: Yea, good night.

They all go to bed. But someone is watching them through the scope of a sniper.

**Ok, that was a long chapter. Mordecai found out they kissed and Eileen killed Scott. Who was watching them, find out next time on " the day it all happened." See you later.**


	24. Important authors note

**Hey everyone just a heads up for ya, my internet may be out for a while, it may go out for a short time, it may not go out or I may have to get a new modem. It would take 1 week for a new modem to be shipped to my house. I have no idea what will happen, but if there is no chapter tomorrow or all this week then don't worry. I will keep you updated on when I will have a stable connection, I currently have 1 bar and this will be my fifth attempt at an upload. I will see you later.**


	25. I am so sorry

**Hey, its me, mr234scott. Ok, I am just gonna say it, I am putting this story up for adoption. Yes, I have honestly lost inspiration in this story, I would like someone more experienced to continue it. PM me if you want it and I will ask you questions and view your profile. But ya, again sorry for this but it has to happen I just don't know what to write. No one PM's me ideas, none what so ever, and for the last time PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLLS. They have not changed 1 to 1, and I am pissed off. I guess I will see you later. I will post on my profile who has the official name " the day it all happened."**


	26. Last for me

**Alright, someone adopted this story. The way he and I are doing this is I sent him chapters 1 and 2 of season 3, these chapters are called " 2 fallen gangs " and " the aftermath." I told him he can re-write them if he wants to, I will no delete what I have of this story. The person who owns this story is TheBARHalofan197, yes he has been a very supportive fan of my stories and he asked for this story. I will have more info on when he wants to post, I will just update this chapter when that time comes. Again sorry for doing this but I have lost inspiration in this story, see you later.**


End file.
